


坠落航空

by Passarinhos



Category: Passarinhos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passarinhos/pseuds/Passarinhos
Summary: 爱是杂乱，偶尔可笑，没有逻辑。





	坠落航空

* 爱是杂乱，偶尔可笑，没有逻辑。

 

 

 

一、花和混蛋

 

水流冲散了穴`口边缘的润滑。

 

涩滞感让邕圣祐觉得被进入的过程比任何时候的做爱都更真实。

 

麻痒，疼痛，肠`肉包裹住的鼓胀经络一寸寸往他身体更深的地方阔进，像穿过云层的飞机，颠簸气流下的紧张里难以自抑而勃发出的兴奋情绪在皮囊渗透出的汗液中汩汩冒头。

 

“……嗯……快一点。”  
他忍不住开口催促那个把他双腿架在手臂上的男人。

 

“你会难受。”  
男人的忍耐值似乎也快耗尽，嗓音里蒙上一层厚厚的颗粒，一边伸手抚了抚他汗湿的脸颊一边回答他的话。

 

你这样我也难受啊！

 

邕圣祐不讲话，皱着眉头手指握紧男人手臂，脚背用力压在他的背脊上，朝自己的方向靠近，收紧后`穴，用身体催促他自己的急迫情绪。 

 

“放松，圣祐。”  
男人喊了他的名字。架紧双腿更用力的朝着那块开拓一半的领域开始新一轮的侵犯。

 

哐铛，哐铛，哐铛……

 

浴缸是木桶质地，在激烈的冲撞里，木板缝隙之间发出有节奏的声响。

 

浴室的隔音不太好，邕圣祐不敢大叫，咬着嘴唇呜呜嗯嗯的哭红眼睛在水汽升腾的浴室里掉泪。

 

太满太快，水中激扬的暗涌冲刷上皮肤，一圈一圈扩散开把他白色睡裙裙尾的蕾丝薄纱花边完完全全铺展在水面。

 

像栀子，白白的小花带着香气在漂亮的身体上绽放。

 

“呜嗯呜……姜……姜……”  
邕圣祐甚至都没力气完全喊出男人的名字。

 

“慢……慢一点……唔……”  
男人又吻了他。

 

这是第二次，在未经邕圣祐允许的情况下，他亲吻他。

 

男人总是喜欢在一些他们没认真定规则的事上越界，第一次是逼着邕圣祐在射之前说出了自己的名字。

 

紧接着就是吻。

 

邕圣祐第一次上`床的时候就吻了他，他一直为这事有些后悔，只是还没来得及和他说他们最好不要亲吻。

 

毕竟亲吻是爱人之间的事，他们不是爱人。甚至，他们连朋友都算不上。

 

不知道年龄，不知道职业，不知道爱好，不了解性格。  
只知道他叫姜丹尼尔。

 

不过这不是邕圣祐问出来，是男人自己告诉他的，在上次他问出邕圣祐名字之后的五分钟之内——他说喊我姜丹尼尔。

 

男人名字很好记，但四个字叫起来会有些麻烦，特别是在全身上下都被人吻了个遍，身体冲撞到说出一句完整的话都是奢侈的时候。

 

所以邕圣祐喜欢只喊他名字的第一个字，“姜”。

 

姜似乎也喜欢邕圣祐这样叫他，每次这种时候，他都会歪着头眼神温柔的望着邕圣祐，  
“嗯？什么事？”

 

他的反应常常让邕圣祐恍惚的觉得，他们像相处多年的伴侣一样亲密。

 

邕圣祐轻微的失神惹得此刻亲吻他的人显山露水的生气，对方不轻不重的在他唇角咬了一下。之后舌头很快就灵活的撬开贝齿进入了邕圣祐的口腔。相接的唇间不是栀子，但也带着一股淡淡的，薄荷味道的清香，姜丹尼尔吮住他的下唇在急促的呼吸里继续往他的领域进犯。

 

太霸道了，这个人。

 

可邕圣祐自己似乎也忘了怎么拒绝。

 

算了，事后再和他说这样不可以好了。他又给男人做了让步。

说起来，晚餐时候其实只开了半瓶红酒，可邕圣祐此刻似乎也过分熏醉，被面前的热源吸引着，撒娇一样稀里糊涂的伸手搂紧对方脖子，把没出口的名字和呻吟又重新藏进嘴唇黏连牵出的虹丝里。

 

“嗯唔……嗯、嗯、嗯、嗯……”

邕圣祐拼了命的把因为疼痛和舒爽发出的呻吟压抑回喉管，姜丹尼尔刚刚说过痛的话别咬嘴唇，可以咬他。

 

所以邕圣祐在他肩背上留了好几块深红色重叠在一起的牙印，姜丹尼尔没心没肺，笑着说淤血的伤痕像玫瑰，是身体上汁水充盈的花蕊，他说：

“圣祐让它们开了花。”

他当时听得害羞，不好说话，便只似揪住他的衣襟，张嘴在那朵绽放的玫瑰旁边又狠狠咬下一口。

 

吃掉的那朵花，甜的。

 

姜丹尼尔总喜欢这种时候欺负他，所以邕圣祐也想着给他一点苦头，他松口红着眼睛软乎乎骂男人混蛋，可这混蛋却还知道木桶浴缸边缘会硌痛邕圣祐的背脊，贴心的在欺负他之前给他身后垫上一块浸水的毛巾。

 

好吧，或许他也是个温柔的混蛋。

 

姜丹尼尔扯下他的睡裙肩带，细细密密亲吻他的锁骨和乳尖的时候他这样偷偷的想。

 

 

二、早安和吻

 

再醒来的时候天已经完全亮了，遮光窗帘缝隙之间透出的阳光偷溜到邕圣祐小腿裸露的雪白肌肤上。

 

床铺空掉了一半，床单和被套都有重新换过，连自己身上的睡裙也是，腰很痛，但身体却是干爽的。

 

看来混蛋在他晕过去之后有帮他好好清洗过。

 

嗯，不可以再亲吻的事似乎也不是一定要下次就说。

 

邕圣祐盯着那片逐渐上移到手臂的阳光出神了很久，之后才撑起酸痛的身体走到阳台把遮光窗帘拉开。

 

今天天气很好，他一下子闯进大片的明亮里，空气中弥散着细小的尘埃，光急速的从他的身体穿过，纯黑色的真丝睡裙和阳光衬得他皮肤白皙，肤色像温过的牛奶一样更绵更柔。

 

“这条很漂亮，在你身上。”

邕圣祐被身后的声音吓了一跳。

 

昨晚的混蛋站在卧室门口的位置，手里的白色托盘装着冒热气的牛奶和鸡蛋。

 

他走过来在邕圣祐额头落了个吻，带着比昨晚稍低的温度，温热的奶香从眉心弥散，像被亲吻才会开花的玫瑰，香气沿着枝叶的经络在他的身体极速成长起来。

 

“早，”姜丹尼尔对他说。

“吃早餐吧。”他语气自然的像婚后的伴侣一样自然。

 

他牵住愣怔在阳台的邕圣祐，带他乖乖坐回到床边，然后贴心的递过来一杯浓稠的牛奶。

 

他不是……应该走了吗？

可是为什么还做了早餐，给……自己？

 

邕圣祐望着在阳光里冒着热气的温热牛奶出神，不知道什么时候身上披过来一件羊毛的细针织外套。

 

“天气才刚刚回暖，换季是最容易感冒的。”混蛋一边讲话一边熟练的拢了拢邕圣祐身上的衣服，把那杯一口未动的牛奶又往邕圣祐眼前抬了一些，接着说，“要凉了，趁热喝掉吧？”

 

是商量的语气，中间又夹杂着一点点温温柔哄人的强迫。

 

甜度不够的牛奶口感欠佳，但邕圣祐很乖的听他话趁热喝掉了一整杯，微微皱了皱眉头。

 

男人接过空了的牛奶杯，继续说。“我没放太多糖，但这样牛奶的营养能保留的多一些。”

 

他什么时候知道了自己嗜甜的口味？上次似乎并没有讲过才对。

 

相处这段时间以来，混蛋似乎并不很擅长说逾矩的甜话，尽管他们已经上过四次床，但他嘴很笨，话又少，所以方才进门时那句称赞让邕圣祐心底有些莫可名状的开心。

 

真是有够奇怪。

 

邕圣祐甚至都忘记了问他今天早上怎么没在他醒来之前就离开，鸡蛋被姜丹尼尔煎得有点过了火候，边缘焦糊很大一块。但邕圣祐心情不错，所以依然听他话认真的把餐盘的东西扫荡一空。

 

姜丹尼尔就那么毫不掩饰的坐在他对面偏头看着他吃早餐，右边眼角的泪痣在阳光下朝着他熠熠闪光。

 

邕圣祐其实是想问他，那你吃过了吗？

 

可是似乎自己见着这个人时也成了哑巴，他低头小口吃完最后一点三明治，接过混蛋递来的纸巾把手指擦干净，轻咳两声才让对面的人收回一直停留在他脸上的视线。

 

邕圣祐想了想，问他：“今天没事？”

 

“有，晚上。”姜丹尼尔回答他。

 

晚上……？  
所以他究竟是做什么工作的？

 

“你呢？”姜丹尼尔又问他。

 

“我也是，晚上。”邕圣祐望着他又黑又圆的瞳仁回答。

 

每次对上这双干净的眼睛，好奇怪，邕圣祐觉得他似乎永远也没办法说谎。

 

“我下周要出差。”姜丹尼尔犹豫着说，邕圣祐悻悻的低下头，不再去看他的眼睛。

 

“去挪威。”他继续说，“大概……要两个星期左右。”

 

“……嗯”

邕圣祐点头，不知道哪里涌来的一大块失落的山体滑坡严严实实堵在他胸口，让他有些喘不上气的沉默下来。

 

他们上过几次床，姜丹尼尔也很懂进退，说起来能找到这样的床伴已经实属不错。当然邕圣祐很早就想过，可以的话，是不是能问问他愿不愿意和自己发展一些，除去炮友之外更进一步的关系。

 

他喜欢男人，甚至……还有一些奇怪的，比如在没人知道的时候穿各种各样漂亮裙子的小癖好。

 

有人说过他变态，甚至连最亲近的家人也批判过他垃圾，虽然他曾经也这么认为自己，直到遇到了这个人——姜丹尼尔。

 

似乎只有在他这里，邕圣祐的一切秘密都变得没什么稀奇，他会夸邕圣祐很漂亮，他会温柔的照顾邕圣祐的情绪，他甚至能在早晨醒来的时候像伴侣一样做好早餐并且送来一个问候的亲吻。

 

彼此都是成年人，喜欢就该直白的表达，所以邕圣祐的确，是比表面的冷静里暗涌着更多一份的心动。

 

如果姜丹尼尔愿意的话，前提是说他愿意，邕圣祐其实也很想问问他。

或许他们是不是可以在一起试试看。

 

当然在这之前，他还需要再确认一下，确认他的这种喜欢并不只是他单方面的自作多情。

 

可是现在这个人一下子就说要出差两周。

 

的确是有一点长，说起来他们现在除了炮友实在是什么都算不上，所以邕圣祐不能在这期间要求他能做什么不能做什么。

 

“你……会想我么？”  
姜丹尼尔拉住他食指的问话打断了邕圣祐自己的思绪。

 

“我午饭之后就得走，没有太多时间。”  
姜丹尼尔语气里有些窘迫的着急。

 

邕圣祐沉默着，没有讲话。

 

“我会有点想你，啊不对，我应该会非常想你。”

 

这话让邕圣祐完全愣住。

 

“我……”姜丹尼尔似乎犹豫着更难启齿的话，他低着头，睫毛忽闪忽闪拍打在下眼睑，像惊慌飞行又终于落地的蝴蝶，阳光沿着他的身体线条，簌簌藏进衬衣的褶皱里。

 

等了一会儿，他像是终于下定了决心一样，握紧邕圣祐的双手，他的眼瞳还是很漂亮，闪光的菱形球体像剑戟锋利的穿过密不透风的保护壳，直白的抵达邕圣祐眼底，彼此之间所有无处可藏的情绪曝光在两人面前。

 

他咽了咽喉咙，然后问邕圣祐，“我可以，要你的电话吗？”

 

 

三、动物的法则

 

动物世界里的生物们都有一套自我的生存之法。

 

弱肉强食的世界，赤裸穿行的结果常常是粉身碎骨，所以为了提高种群的生存概率，大部分动物都会选择用皮毛和面具伪装自己，建立适当的自我保护机制。

 

邕圣祐也不曾例外。

 

精英冷都男的面容，温柔猫系男的内心，知名夜间电台夜航星球的主播Ong是他身上的标签和面具。他是声喻户晓的明星，依靠科技的便利躲在话筒背后在电流直达的耳机声中，给所有夜航飞行，清昼落地的旅人一个全新的宇宙。

 

当然，这些只不过是电视台对他宣传时配的标准宣传词。

 

要通俗点讲，他的工作实际就是人们常说的，贪心把夜拉长，给不愿面对明日种种的人们一个做场白日梦的时间。

 

现代人的生活，压力、恐惧、不快乐、缺少朋友、难觅爱侣、缺失安全感，每一样都细小的组成伤害，每个人每天都在抵抗着这些无孔不入的蝼蚁。

 

所以大家都喜欢听Ong讲话，他声线温柔，情绪捕获能力很强，信口开河却言之凿凿的本事也是相当一流，大家都说Ong先生一定有个十分美满的生活，该是活在永无乡的彼特潘才对。

 

可事实其实并不是这样，永无乡的Ong是邕圣祐的月亮面具，圆满明亮熠熠生辉。邕圣祐没有Ong先生圆满——他的生活，某种程度上，是被称作垃圾的存在。

 

当然垃圾为避免被回收同化，也有一套自己的生存法则，真实生活被邕圣祐割裂在月亮背面锈迹斑斑的坑洼里，他插满旗帜标识界限把他们隐藏起来。

 

除了遇见姜丹尼尔这件事情，是个例外。

 

邕圣祐第一次见他的时候是在酒吧，那天他和家人大吵了一架，原因是邕圣祐辞掉了高薪体面的外企工作，跑去电台应聘了名不见经传的新电台节目主播，并且大胆的宣布了自己出柜。他的家庭是传统意义的中薪阶级，规矩的思想，规矩的人生，所以他所做的一切看起来近乎疯狂。

 

可就是在那一晚，在那个夏日潮湿水汽氤氲的夜晚，他突然觉得人生疯狂也不过短短几十载，何必故步自封给自己的自由和明天一道永远打不破的窄门，人一辈子总该要不辜负自己做些是邕圣祐这个人而不是这张面具下的人想做的事。

 

所以他借着借火的拙劣由头，颤颤巍巍在酒吧后巷的淅沥雨声里问那个长相不错，身材高大的男人，“嘿，你，想和我睡吗？”

 

男人那天望着他的眼睛，沉默了几秒，在他几乎准备开口玩笑说自己喝醉了脑子不清醒让男人别当回事的时候，男人突然丢下手里的烟，邕圣祐望着橙红的烟火在黑夜里从低处抛起又划出曲线下落在男人背后的地面。

 

男人朝邕圣祐走过来，郑重的说：“想。”。

 

邕圣祐没怎么去过酒吧街附近的旅馆，男人说他对这座城市不熟问他想去哪里，他说都可以。所以男人替他做决定选了一家装饰古雅的四星级酒店。

 

还真是挑剔。

 

进门之后邕圣祐就搂住男人吻了上去，他没有吻过人，准确的是是从没有这样热烈绵长的吻过一个男人。

 

他吻技拙劣又青涩，可他并不想很快表现出来，好几次他急切的凑上去，嘴唇几乎撞上对方的牙齿，口腔中尼古丁的刺激里混上细微的铁锈气息。

 

可男人也不抗拒，只是轻微扶着他不大站的稳的身体，温柔而体贴的回应着他。

 

之后邕圣祐就有些昏头了，他甚至都忘了问男人有没有病，洗干净身体穿着酒红色睡裙出现到坐在床侧看手机的男人面前的时候，他僵硬着身子磕磕绊绊的红着脸对男人说：

“我要……穿着它做，我没病，可以……”他手指了指床头灯旁边的安全套小声说：“可以不用戴。”

 

这对于一夜情对象来说应该是不错的福利，但男人没有过分欣喜也没有笑，邕圣祐想大概他现在觉得自己是个穿女装的变态急着想走掉了吧。

 

他垂着眼，一遍遍在心里给自己搭起防御的堡垒等待男人的离开。

 

他并没有等来男人的离开。

 

他从垂眸的角度了依稀看见男人放下手机站起身，走过来，靠近他。

 

一步，一步，一步，知道男人的黑色皮鞋的鞋尖对上他赤裸的脚尖。

 

男人停下来。邕圣祐害怕的闭上眼，他感觉到似乎有什么十分柔软温热的东西触碰上自己的鼻尖、脸颊、耳廓。

 

他听见男人在她耳边轻轻说：“好，我也没病。”

“你，很漂亮。”

 

重建的堡垒在云层里轰然倒塌下去。

 

这话太温柔，没逻辑的出口，轻易的随着邕圣祐面前这人的视线捅进他的眼底扎进胸口又烧熔软化窝进心脏，邕圣祐率先没出息的在对方的亲吻里哼出了声，接着就被失重的扔进柔软的床上。

 

男人每一个动作都温柔，邕圣祐感受得到。他被用手指细致的扩张，衣服堆上胸口，真丝面料像羽毛偶尔摩擦过乳尖，手心全是因为兴奋和紧张沁出的汗水，他用手指揪紧被单皱成一团，然后挺着漂亮的身体，口中发着模糊的音节等待暴雨的降临。

 

的确有些奇怪，邕圣祐第一次和这个人做的时候就觉得奇妙的安全感和亲密，他被这个叫姜丹尼尔的男人发狠的顶`弄，揉`捏，抽`插，换了好几种姿势被抛起又落下，被顶的床垫几乎移了位，语调从哭腔的轻哼到最后止不住舒服的大叫，微小的动作牵动相连的部位惹得他呼吸失衡。

 

可是好舒服，他在高`潮里感觉到二十多年里严密包裹住他的壳裂出了一条缝，缝隙越来越大，在他一次次被姜丹尼尔抛上云端又坠落泥沼的痛快里，那层壳破裂，脱离，碎成粉末然后消失于空气之中。

 

而他，此刻只要抱紧眼前这个人，像猫一样痉挛着畅快的接受他在自己身体里的新一轮冲刺。

 

 

四、大雪

 

第一次的经历比想象的要惊喜很多。

 

邕圣祐再醒来的时候已经接近正午，他是被服务员的送餐门铃叫醒的。早过了退房的钟点，询问之后才知道男人在离开之前为他续订了一晚的酒店，并且离开时嘱咐服务员晚些时候再把午餐送到房间，不知道男人是如何开口的，餐推车旁边服务员笑意渐深贴心的说，“这是那位先生让给您准备的药膏。”

 

真是有够丢人。

 

服务员含蓄遵照嘱咐表达意思，邕圣祐没出息的脸红到了耳根。

 

可这之后男人便再没有留下任何信息，这场经历对邕圣祐像梦一样，梦一样的美好又虚幻。

 

只有颠倒黑白的工作时间，变换的人和事物，没用完的小支药膏能够提醒他，那一晚的确真实发生过，是有一个右边眼睛下有颗漂亮小痣的男人，在七月里用带着尼古丁味道的嘴唇亲吻过他身体的每一个地方，并且他知道自己藏起来的——月亮背面的模样。

 

此后生活一如往常，再次见面，是半年之后。

 

这期间邕圣祐也在休息时又去过好几次那间酒吧，可都没有再遇见那个男人。

 

半年时间，他的电台夜航星球跻身本市夜间电台里排名前三收听量最高的节目，大家都喜欢听他说话，他在节目里余留大量的空白音，他帮那些不善于表达自己情感的人一个废弃情感的收容所，生活破碎的疼痛依靠他的声线把城市里的一群人串连在一起，每个人在电台陪伴的夜晚，变身成为披着斗篷带着帅气面具拯救世界的超人，做着奇妙又异想天开的美梦。

 

——比如飞行，比如坠落。

 

全市电力中断那晚，城市下了入冬以来的第一场大雪，冰天雪地挡住了归家的人，也挡住了出门拯救世界的英雄，大家温在一处取暖御寒，邕圣祐破例被在电台主播的夜晚放了假，百无聊赖漫步在归家的路上。

 

雪越下越大，末过脚踝之后他刚好经过那条熟悉的酒吧街，鬼使神差的就拐进了那家第一次见面的店里。

 

他带着一身寒气在门框的圣诞铃铛声里跑进去，然后视线就直直撞上那个他等了半年的人抛过来的眼神。

 

被抓包的兴奋无处可藏，他甚至都忘了怎么迈出下一步，窘迫又紧张的楞在原地，然后脑子里忽然就想起来中学时候第一次恋爱的事。

 

他那时在南山塔小心翼翼的许愿扣锁，把埋藏最深的喜欢扣进小而轻的白色心形锁的心口，他闭上眼睛用最大力把青春的第一把钥匙丢给夕阳。

 

那是他从前许过最虔诚分量最重的愿望，和轻巧落锁的咔嚓声几乎不成正比，却也招人喜欢的不行。

 

而他现在看着不远处的那个人，忽然很想再许一个那样的愿望，再把钥匙丢给一次夕阳。

 

 

——他想锁住眼前这个人。

 

路上依然在堵车，但雪已经慢慢有了减弱的趋势，邕圣祐刚进酒吧就被一只温暖的大手握住急匆匆带出来塞进了出租车里，男人带着他在汽车尾灯和雪拉出的蜿蜒长河里缓慢前进。

 

车厢变成热源和欲望升腾的浪漫区。

 

司机望着后视镜咳嗽了好几次才勉强提醒他，再等等，再等等。

 

很奇怪。明明才见过一面，做爱的时候却总像久别重逢的爱人一样，男人比第一次莽撞了不少，邕圣祐甚至没来得及准备睡裙，他身上的衬衣被对方急切的扯下来堪堪挂在臂弯，他疼痛轻哼，哭叫，颤抖，一面刺痛的想逃跑，一面又兴奋的期待着这个人能再抱紧自己一些，再用力一些。

 

他在模模糊糊中被问出了名字，同时他也知道了冲撞他的这个男人的名字，他和他像个食髓知味的小兽一样，迫切渴望着彼此给予的一切。

 

——姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔。

 

做的时候他在心里念了好几次，他也听见那个人在他耳后薄弱的皮肤上啃噬的时候轻笑着回应他：

“我在，邕圣祐。”

“圣祐，我在……”

 

之后男人似乎还说了什么，可他实在太累了，被摆弄着洗完澡，藏进半年过去依然温暖的胸口之后，他便沉沉的便睡过去，一夜好眠。

 

 

早晨醒来的时候男人照例还是走了，但依旧为他续订了房间，叫了午餐服务和药膏，但这次他贴心的在床头留下了纸条：

[周五晚上八点，酒吧。姜.]

 

邕圣祐说不上来的开心，他举着那张黄色的便签纸对着阳光仰头看了许久，像只快乐的猫，他在男人温柔和野蛮交织的抚摸里，温驯的收起了自己的爪子。

 

 

五、第四次的约会

 

一周过得很快，就连电视台餐厅的的餐食，这周似乎都变得格外可口。

 

周五早晨醒来的时候邕圣祐做了个梦，梦见了今天要见面的那个+  
人，他站在阳光里笑着朝邕圣祐伸手，温温柔柔，一夜好梦。中午的时候因为心情不错，邕圣祐还多吃了几个浇淋蜂蜜的草莓。

 

梦里梦见的人，梦醒了就要去见他。

 

没有电台节目日程安排的周五，邕圣祐提早请了假，毕竟上次重逢得那么仓促，他实在有太多需要为这个夜晚做的准备。

 

所以他最后还是比姜丹尼尔来得晚了一些，周末的酒吧很热闹，舞台灯火通明一片煌亮，闪耀的聚光被摇下来瞄准台前，大功率的滚烫彩灯伴随酒精直直地扎进地板，脚踩上去甚至有温热的错觉。

 

但并不至于避无可避，巨大的亮面下有更大的暗面，邕圣祐很快就寻找到那个坐在角落里一个人喝酒的身影。

 

和第一次在邕圣祐天台见他时背影的时候很像——孤独，疏离，肩膀宽阔是很有安全感的样子，看起来虽然常喜欢笑，可冷下来的时候又总让邕圣祐觉得他身体里有种奇怪的固执和倔强。

 

足足停止了有两分钟，滚烫视线让被注视的人提前转回头发现了邕圣祐。

 

啊，真是有够笨拙。

 

两个人紧巴巴的挤在舞池边缘过大的重低扩音里拢着耳朵说话，邕圣祐看着眼前的人展开整条胳膊在半空中朝自己比划着什么，动作稚气，弧线却很柔滑，是不惊扰空气又够讨他喜欢的用法，周遭的灯似乎就这样一盏一盏在邕圣祐眼前熄灭，除了探照在姜丹尼尔身上的没有，光线反而愈发盈亮，音箱里的声音还在喋喋不休，害得两个人不得不把原本的距离又缩短了几分。

 

邕圣祐把他看得更明晰，暗面太黑，那原本该是他看不清的角度才对。

 

“圣祐？”  
他被对方拉住手指轻晃几下才恍惚着惊醒，捕捉到姜丹尼尔望着他时眼睛里小心翼翼的雀跃和快乐。

 

那就足够了。

 

“出去吧！”  
邕圣祐大声朝他说，他的手灵活的反扣进对方掌心的指缝里，红着脸把人带出燥热的场合。

 

照例还是去了那家常驻的酒店，这次房间分到了11楼。

 

亲吻是件很舒服的事，尤其是凭着直觉去做的时候。

 

他扯住姜丹尼尔外套把人拉近，他们在上行的电梯轿厢里拥吻，邕圣祐一边脑袋里担心电梯叮铃打开被人撞见当红电台主播公开亲吻男性友人的奇怪报道，一边又头脑引擎过热，双手上举由着对方吃吃发笑的在自己嘴唇上舔弄。

 

11楼实在不算太高，但还算幸运，一路畅通无阻，邕圣祐实在有些急不可耐，就连洗澡时润滑的过程都比平时少了几个步骤。

 

这次的睡裙是明亮的鹅黄色绸缎间或纯白透色薄纱，是上次他去国外的时候买的，花了很大一笔开销，当时女店员听他说是送给女友的礼物，皆为这样出手阔绰心思细腻的男朋友发出羡慕的轻叹——可她们不知道的是，这条漂亮的衣服，现在却穿在一具男性身体之上。

 

当然，美丽并不逊色于任何女性。

 

只是那时候不知道的，原来这是他为这场见面准备的惊喜。

 

姜丹尼尔圈住他的胯骨把他整个人竖着抱起，身体在手心里比意料的还要轻，浮在半空中的人像脱水的鱼，喘息着环住姜丹尼尔的脖子，迫切的寻求温热的亲吻。

 

还不够，茎身在穴口附近研磨却始终没有顺利进入，身下的人被磨得失了耐性，闷哼一声，扯住邕圣祐两条细长的腿拽起来挂在肘间，用力一拖压，一同倒回床上，冷不防的位置变化连带埋进身体里的滚烫都几乎转了一个方向，邕圣祐昏得厉害，唇间伴随冲撞，溢出断断续续被揉碎一样的短暂呻吟。

 

比想象中还要贪恋这样的快乐，夕阳终于坠海，褶皱的身体和心都被展平。

 

“别走。”  
邕圣祐慌张的抽紧后穴抓紧他。

 

不清楚究竟是在挽留什么？

 

是身体，温度，快感，还是说仅仅是一种被完完全全接纳的坦然？

 

“我不走。”

他感受到姜丹尼尔伸手轻柔他的耳垂，咬着牙在濒临高潮的节点，粗喘着气在他耳边承诺，语气像第一次见面时，他夸自己好看时候那样低沉又踏实。

 

 

六、无理先生的规则

“可以给你。”

早餐之后他和姜丹尼尔又做了一次，食髓知味般的贪婪占有着彼此的身体和气息。高潮过后邕圣祐眼眶里还存着些红，阳光下的浑圆晶体透着滑而亮的水光，他翻过身来看着没反应过来的姜丹尼尔投递的疑问眼神。

 

“我说电话号码，可以给你。”  
邕圣祐望着他，故作矜持的讲。

 

哦，姜丹尼尔这才反应过来，早餐时候自己在捏着心跳要对方的电话号码来着。

 

顾不得嫌弃做到又是一片狼藉的床铺，姜丹尼尔欣喜的伸手轻捏邕圣祐细白的后颈，把口鼻埋进他的发丝间呼呼的笑起来。

 

心中突然冒出些古怪的冲动，要是能一口气含住这个人，那就再也不要松口了。

 

“但，”这只猫矜贵得很，他推着姜丹尼尔胸口把自己好不容易那片香气的泥沼拖出来，继续说，“但我有条件。”

 

也不知道说出来姜丹尼尔会不会觉得自己无理取闹，但邕圣祐想，为了保持这种关系的长久性他需要为彼此划出泾渭分明的线。

 

无理先生的规则第一条：

私人信息，彼此有保留的权利，甲方不得向乙方提出越过床上关系界限之外的请求，包括询问年龄、工作、朋友等涉及个人隐私的问题，反之。

 

无理先生的规则第二条：

双方在除去私人见面之外的场合如出现偶遇情况，不得向外人说明彼此之间的真实关系。

 

无理先生的规则第三条：

为保证安全性。合约自生效日起至终止日期间，双方见面时间段内，必须在身体上保持绝对的忠诚，不得与合约外之人产生身体接触，性接触，情感接触。

 

…………

 

邕圣祐在纸上一条条细细列出，姜丹尼尔坐在他旁边的桌子上，静静看着他在白纸上写下刚劲隽永的合约内容，眼里含笑。

 

“可以接受吗？”良久之后他终于停笔，把白纸黑字的合约移到姜丹尼尔的眼下，抬起头来看他问。

 

“当然如果你有不赞同的，”他抢在姜丹尼尔之前又开了口，“也不是没有商量的余地。”

 

他像只猫，故作凶巴的亮出爪子又舍不得出手，狐假虎威的冷着俊脸高傲的为维持这段他贪恋的社交关系回旋出更大的余地。

 

样子不凶，甚至实在有些太乖。

 

姜丹尼尔望着他，身体又硬了几分，竟有些急切的想在这只猫身上听到今天第二次哭泣的求饶。

 

“可以接受。”  
姜丹尼尔接过笔在乙方处利落的签下姜字，顿了一秒，然后才继续把“丹尼尔”几个字写完，之后继续说：“我不会对圣祐隐瞒什么，你想知道的，只要你问我，我都可以告诉你。”

 

这算什么奇怪剧情的走向？

 

邕圣祐签字落定，被姜丹尼尔抱进浴室身体压上墙面凶狠进入的时候，还迟钝的没反应过来。

 

 

七、破口

 

关系就这么被签字画押的合约确定下来。

 

他们是存在合约关系的长期型炮友，姜丹尼尔说过他不会隐瞒什么，也的确做到了知无不言，但为了秉持合约的公平性，邕圣祐并未向他讨要过多的便宜，只知道姜丹尼尔不是稳定朝九晚五的上班族，他的工作地点很不固定，出差一两周是家常便饭，但休息的周末他们会一直在一起。

 

去酒店总是不太方便的，所以为了能更加增进家的氛围，邕圣祐在临近酒吧附近的小区租了一套一室一厅的小公寓。

 

公寓在27楼，坐北朝南，阳光很好。

 

不上班的早晨光线能照亮整个客厅和卧室的角落，邕圣祐处女座凡事讲求完美，于是姜丹尼尔就花了两个周末陪他逛家居城逛超市，东西塞满两车后备箱才布置好了这间小家，卧室阳台铺了海马绒的毛毯，午后姜丹尼尔看书邕圣祐就枕在他的腿上小憩，漂亮的穿着睡裙的身体上盖着厚羊绒毛毯，偶尔小腿白皙的皮肤露出来在阳光下晒着，倒也不觉得冷，只是被心猿意马的看书人瞧见，又难免回到那档子事上。

 

彼此乐此不疲，两个人在周末短暂的时间里常常就这么食髓知味的反复索取着占有者。

 

这些日子像是邕圣祐的白日梦，好似同夜间电台一样的地方，姜丹尼尔给他足够的安全感和温柔幻觉，让他几乎忘记了在很靠近很靠近白日梦城堡的地方还有一个随时可能会被攻陷的破口。

 

关系被发现，是在那次电视台的年末全市杰出贡献人才颁奖晚会上，邕圣祐作为主持人之一，只是寻常工作这本没什么稀奇，台本交到他手里看到有个名字叫姜义建的时候，他着实是没多想。

 

直到那个人在后台遇见他，笨拙又紧张的在邕圣祐的逃避眼神里收回了那只伸出一半的手和没褪下去僵持在脸颊的笑容。

原来他是机长啊，难怪身体素质好得要命，每次都能折腾那么久。

 

可他骗了邕圣祐，他说他叫姜丹尼尔。才不是，他明明是姜义建，

 

他说过他不会对邕圣祐说谎，可他却从一开始就没说实话。

 

真是有够愚蠢。

 

邕圣祐又羞又愤，他竟然还单纯的想着，他们是不是有机会抛开合约，谈谈其他炮友以上的关系。他甚至还在颁奖晚会开始前的几小时之内，担心姜丹尼尔提早到达他们的小家找不到他会不会着急，所以他甚至提前给他发了消息，告诉姜丹尼尔今晚会晚一些回来。

 

[家]

是啊他说的是，他会晚一些回家，他竟然愚蠢的把这段关系里那个代替酒店的地方当成了他们的家。

 

邕圣祐自嘲了一整个晚上，难道会以为一个只见过第一面就和你上床的人能想着要和一个同性恋喜欢女装的古怪男人过一辈子吗？

 

晚会之后他没听姜丹尼尔的任何解释，几乎是失魂落魄的就逃掉了，也没再回他们的那个家，在反复收到姜丹尼尔，啊不对，在反复收到姜义建打来的好几通电话之后，他选择关掉了手机。

 

这一切就像一场梦，现在梦醒了，世界又回到了原点。月亮打碎在水面，西西弗斯的故事被反复的上演，还以为自己逃出了一个世界，其实所有都是自欺欺人的徒劳。

 

从前是他欺骗自己麻木生活，现在终于换成了有人愿意来欺骗他，生活过出另一番滋味的时候，有人又给了他一巴掌，告诉他：醒醒吧笨蛋，这才不是你能拥有的生活。

 

 

八、暗面自陈

 

颁奖晚会结束之后，姜义建在他们生活的那间小公寓里等了邕圣祐一整个晚上。

 

但什么也没等回来。

 

他突然有些后悔了，其实那只全副武装的小猫分明是轻轻揉捏，就会汁水挣破表皮的果子。

 

不该由着这些日子邕圣祐什么都不告诉他的，如果当时自己稍微逼迫一下，或许就会像被允许亲吻一样知道更多一点关于他的信息，至少不会让他在这个时候连想找人都束手无策。

 

的确，他是隐瞒了自己，可他并没有骗人，工作证上的名字是依据身份户口填写的原名，只是这些年工作国外，大家都习惯了叫他丹尼尔。

 

这他完全可以解释，只可惜邕圣祐没给他这样的机会。

 

他看得出来邕圣祐在后台看见他的时候眼神里赤裸的逃避，显然这只猫并不想让任何人知道他们之间真实的关系。

 

这的确也是当时合约签订中的规矩，可他实在有些太过想念圣祐，想念他的身体、温度、气味，想念的几乎失掉多年从业锻造的理智和冷静，所以邕圣祐那样的眼神让他觉得失望，像砂石强烈的滚过心脏一样，又像被人迎头浇下一整桶冰水，这样的眼神让他觉得又热又痛又冷。

 

即使并不是相信一见钟情的性格，第一次见邕圣祐在天台颤颤巍巍靠近自己来点烟，眼神茫荡的问他想不想和自己睡一晚的时候，只是觉着这个人有些古怪的可爱。

 

奇怪的想，今晚要是能和这个漂亮的男人睡一觉，其实自己也不亏。

 

有人说人生就是一场又一场的错位，人在无意义的任何事上花费了太多的精力和时间，却常常在本应全力以赴争取的机缘面前变得左右支绌。

 

他望着邕圣祐第一次和他做的时候一面抛下理智笨拙的靠近，看他装出很有经验的样子说自己的床上要求，其实他不知道，自己的样子在姜丹尼尔眼里实在是有些捉襟见肘得可爱。

 

但姜丹尼尔并没打算拆穿他，这是邕圣祐的自我保护机制，那他倒是愿意做那个守护他云端城堡的人。

 

只是和圣祐在一起的某一瞬间，他忽然伸出了一丝嫉妒——如果今晚在酒吧天台遇见的人不是自己，那么邕圣祐是不是也可以和那个人睡，是不是也会穿上漂亮的睡裙，也会把栀子的香气让其他的男人去感受。

 

这不可以，某种说不清楚，但想要把什么完全据为己有的念头反复的占据着他的理智上峰。想要把这个人锁起来，想要他完完全全只属于自己一个人。

 

所以姜丹尼尔其实早晨醒来的时候就想和蜷缩在他怀里睡相安稳的人摊牌了，甚至在浴室里，他还反复演习了好几次那句想说的话：

“或许你有考虑过和我在一起吗，我的意思是，不止是睡觉的那种关系。”

 

可是邕圣祐睡得很沉，昨晚又做的过分激烈，等他一觉醒来已经是中午，姜丹尼尔的飞行日程安排在11点，目的地是巴黎，他走的时候邕圣祐还没醒过来，所以只好拜托酒店服务为他未来的小男友准备好了餐食和药膏，他记得临走之前他在药膏上贴了便签纸留下自己的电话和名字，可是不知道怎么到达邕圣祐手中的时候最重要的东西反而被弄丢了。

 

事后他在网上给酒店评价写了很多差评。

 

但这都于事无补，即使他几乎每个休息日都去那间酒吧，可他和邕圣祐的失联，还是一下子就是时隔了半年。

 

他甚至在社交网站上登过寻人启事。标题是寻找朝思暮想的一夜情人，如在本市见一位二十五岁，身高一米七八，左边脸颊上有三颗星座小痣的成年男性，请及时告知，如能找到必有重谢。

 

可这简直就像大海捞针，直到邕圣祐在那个大雪封城的夜晚和他酒吧重逢。

 

186天，再面对那个他每个飞行的路上都朝思夜想的人，心里漏风的破口似乎一下子就被什么绵密的东西填满了。

 

想拥抱他，想亲吻他，想锁住他，想让他再也没法从自己身边离开。这种想法几乎充斥在他再见圣祐之后的每一刻。

 

但他也明白，他不能这么做，他把这些想法死死的压在心底，尽管自己也是勉力支撑，但他会给邕圣祐尽可能的，他能给予的最大的余地，退路，保护和自由。

 

所以他一直没有多问过邕圣祐什么，除了霸道的抢走亲吻，他欣然的接受遵循每一条邕圣祐列出的规矩，圣祐给了他一个家，一个在这个城市里，当夜航飞行之后能把自己明白交付出去的安息之所。

 

而他又能给邕圣祐的是什么呢？从前飞伦敦在希斯罗机场他曾遇到过一位年迈的妇人，妇人刚刚独自旅行归来，她说她是带着丈夫去旅行的，尽管丈夫早在几个月前就以因病过世，那天的夕阳很好，几乎照亮了整个航空部大楼的天空，姜丹尼尔陪着她坐在候机大厅里，她轻轻抚着无名指上的戒指说：

“一个人能给另一个人最珍贵最庄重的礼物，就是时间。”

 

所以他能给邕圣祐的，他最想给邕圣祐的，就是时间。

 

想要他参与到自己不止一段，而是整个人生里所有重要的时刻。

 

是的，他喜欢邕圣祐，从一开始就非常喜欢。

 

哪怕这段关系里他们始终还不够坦白。

 

哪怕，他的喜欢要满溢的比邕圣祐多得多得多的多。

 

 

九、在被爱着

秋雨淅淅沥沥的下了一整天，寒气随着潮湿气流就快要从每一个毛孔渗透进骨髓。

 

手机开始响了。

 

姜丹尼尔静坐在沙发上，在这间他以为会永远感到快乐的家里,极其难得的产生了一丝烦躁。

 

如果还不是圣祐的来电，那么这个电话之后就关机。他鲜少的开始和自己的无力做起幼稚的抗争。

 

他抬起手机，眉头蹙在一起，待看清来电显示上的字，眉头又很快的舒展开。

 

——是圣祐。

 

点开接听按钮的时候手指甚至轻微的出现颤抖。

 

“圣祐？”  
姜丹尼尔小心地试探着，确认对方不会因为自己的声音而挂断电话，这才小心翼翼喊出这个烧灼着自己心脏的名字。

 

很快他就听见听筒那头传来的杂音，但似乎并不是他以为的声音。

 

有音乐声，很嘈杂，然后才听见有人讲话，“喂！”

 

听筒那头的声音很大的敲击在耳骨——对方大抵是喝醉了。

 

“你是谁？为什么会拿着圣祐的手机？”几乎是没有考虑的就脱口而出。

 

邕圣祐酒量一直不好，要不然也不至于半杯红酒就能哄得他迷迷糊糊的说出自己的名字。

 

“圣祐？Ong就是圣祐吗？”对话那头的人自言自语了一句，继续说，“请问您是他的朋友吗？他喝醉了，我看Ong的手机里只存了你的号码，您能来接他一下吗？”电话那头的人说的磕磕绊绊。

 

紧接着传来一片嘈杂，尖叫和玻璃破碎的声音，他听见电话那头的人喊着，“欸！我说你们两别打了，喂！停手！停手……”

 

听筒里的一切如此杂乱，尖锐，充满浑浊，让他的心完全提起来，就快要失去理智。

 

是谁？谁和圣祐在一起，他怎么了，他在和谁打架？

 

姜丹尼尔短暂的沉默，直到听见电话那头的人气喘吁吁的说：“我给您发个定位，您……您快点来把这小祖宗带走吧！”

 

接着电话就被挂断。即使只是刚才短暂的几秒，姜丹尼尔大概也猜到了，对面此刻的状况大概会有多激烈，他的猫不知道又和谁起了冲突。

 

像圣祐那么高傲的性子，一定不会主动出手打人，除非对方说了十分过分的话。

 

这让他有些担心，不，是非常担心。

 

共享定位的消息很快就被发送过来，姜丹尼尔几乎熄灭屏幕的瞬间便跑下楼，踩死油门。

 

圣祐现在会不会愿意见到自己，会不会不高兴，会不会觉得难堪，这些几天来他一直思前想后困住自己的问题，此刻都不再那么重要。

 

圣祐手机里只存了自己一个号码，没错，因为他存号码那天是自己亲眼所见的，可姜丹尼尔不知道的是，原来他是他通讯录里唯一值得被记录下的一笔。

 

所以他必须要去，现在立刻他就要赶到圣祐的身边。

 

不为任何事，他只是需要确认，他的猫是不是安全，仅此而已。

 

发来的定位最后确定在他和圣祐常去的那条酒吧街，位置在巷口的最后一家，车子开不进去，来的路上天又开始下起了雨。

 

车流尾灯晕染在坑洼积水的黑夜里，明橘色的光仿似那天在希思罗机场与妇人的那场对话时的场景，那是一场关于五十余年相守的故事，他并不确定圣祐是不是会愿意把自己的一生如此交付给自己，但当靴子一脚踩碎积水形成的镜面折射的，因为另一个人的存在而慌乱担忧的另一个自己时。

 

他只想告诉他的猫，你在被爱着，正在并且永远。

 

十、你不会伤害我

酒吧的位置并不好找，姜丹尼尔拐了好几个弯，到达灯火煌亮的酒吧门前时，头发和衣服都湿掉了一半。

 

但此刻这都并不重要，推门进去的时候门前的酒保问他要找谁，他没有说话，气场却有些让人不大敢靠近。

 

扫视了一圈，最后他才重新拨通电话，电话里的声音似乎又换了一个，上一个电话里他们都喊圣祐Ong，所以他说，“我是Ong朋友，请问他在哪，我来接他。”

 

“哎哟喂，您可算是来了！二楼二楼！”电话那头的人显然也有些焦头烂额，“您朝这看！”姜丹尼尔看见一个身材微胖的男人站在二楼廊道边朝着门口位置挥了挥手。

 

他很快就锁定了位置，找到了邕圣祐，只是这一次的他，是姜丹尼尔从未见过的模样——孤独，尖锐，脆弱。

 

像刚才下楼前看见的那株衰落在小区花坛里的白蔷薇，他的手上脚上似乎都被炸裂的玻璃碎片割破流了血，血液凝固在白皙的皮肤上，又和暗红色的薄纱花边裙摆黏连在一起，映出深红的像花一样绽放在裙纱上的血迹。

 

他的脖间带着一根挂着黑曜石的chocker，肩膀的裙带滑露了一半，膝盖蜷缩在胸口，手里握着只剩半个瓶口边缘锋利的空酒瓶。

 

“圣祐，”姜丹尼尔小心的站在卫生间最里层隔间的门外喊他的名字。

 

他慢慢靠近，沾了泥土的靴子一点点进入邕圣祐垂眸的视线范围里。

 

他怎么会来？

 

“回家了。”邕圣祐听见熟悉低沉的声音自头顶绽开，像烟花一样。

 

可以拥抱烟花吗？他突然想问。

 

可是那么灼热，那么远，该怎么才能拥抱烟花呢？

 

那是永远拥抱不到的东西吧。又美丽又残酷，就像他曾经拥有过的那个梦一样。

 

“圣祐，回家了。”他听那个梦又这样说了一次。

 

之后身体就被一个温暖的拥抱包裹住，披在身上的外套有那个梦独特的熟悉安全的味道。

 

他不能拥抱烟花，烟花却化成了无数个牵引抽丝的的梦，团团拥抱住了他，用不会灼人的温度和爱意将他的锋利都化成了绵绵温柔。

 

可是我并不想让你见到这样的我呀。邕圣祐突然古怪的红了眼眶，我现在的样子那么狼狈又丑陋。

我虚荣又胆小，无理取闹且不坦诚。

我喜欢一切不该属于正常男人喜欢的东西。

裙子，手链，口红，所有这一切女孩喜欢的东西我都喜欢。

我也喜欢你。

我渴望有个家，又害怕付出，我渴望有人爱，又害怕袒露心脏。

我是别人口中的异类，垃圾，神经病。

所以即使我是这样的人，你也还会想要拥抱我吗。

 

“你不要害怕。”他的思绪飘飞得很远，直到感觉姜丹尼尔想要抽走他手上的碎酒瓶。

 

“你不要害怕，”他听见那个梦把自己埋在胸膛之后，扶着自己的脖颈又说了一次，他用了些力气，握住瓶口的时候甚至手指被锋利的尖叫划破了口子。

 

可他没有松手，他较劲的和邕圣祐争夺那个危险的武器，口中也没忘记继续说，“我知道你是怎样的你，你不要害怕，我不会伤害你。”

 

他重复了一次：“我明白你，我不会伤害你。”

 

“你不会伤害我？”邕圣祐愣愣的重复了一次这句话，声音压在衣服里发出沉闷的呜咽。

 

“我不会伤害你。”紧接着他得到又一次肯定的回答。

 

“你不会伤害我。”邕圣祐抬起头，眼睫沾着湿漉的泪水，肯定的望着眼前这个他曾经以为只是场梦的实物。

 

原来这不止是场梦，他真的真是存在在这里。

 

“我不会伤害你。”这是第三次，完全肯定语气的回答，眼神穿破云层直达心脏。

 

“我爱你。”吻落下来。

 

他坠落，连同那个轻柔坚定的吻一起，他被包裹其中，伪装的面具在灼热的亲吻里一寸寸碎裂成齑粉。他听见姜丹尼尔说：

“我明白你。”

“我不会伤害你。”

“我爱你。”

 

一次又一次，他低沉而坚定的重复邕圣祐最想要的答案。

 

 

十一、两个笨蛋

出酒吧的那条巷子，邕圣祐是被姜丹尼尔抱着坐进副驾的。

 

成年之后他就鲜少这样哭过了，上一次是什么时候，像这样哭到整个胸脯肩膀都在剧烈鼓动，眼泪倾泄在另一个人心上，不管不顾的放肆流泪是什么时候的事？

 

记不大清，总之应该是很久很久之前。

 

出门的时候雨势逐渐变大，姜丹尼尔浑身都湿透了，却把怀里的小祖宗保护的很好。

 

哦，小祖宗。那是出酒吧之前，圣祐的几个朋友这样喊的，他们的语气听上去有些不大耐烦，姜丹尼尔听着确觉得这个称呼很可爱也很适合他的圣祐。

 

不过下次得让圣祐不许再让别人这么叫他了，他想。

 

他要成为圣祐的男朋友，那第一步还是应该从有一个具有仪式感的独特称呼开始。

 

他们要有一个家，一个不止在合约期内会在一起的那种家——是长久的，没有时限的，能随时随地回去的一个家。

 

他要和圣祐在那里吃饭，做爱，讲无光紧要的话虚度时光，然后等到夜晚降临，再做爱。

 

他不会再允许圣祐走，即使豢养起来也没关系，他会在高潮时用这个称呼喊他，把他弄哭，对他提过分的要求，再在事后哄他高兴。

 

他其实才不是什么模范杰出人才代表，这样想的话，他其实坏透了。

 

但这样的坏，他只愿，也只想，对眼前这唯一的一个人。

 

“姜……”邕圣祐坐在副驾驶，伸手想去扯站在雨中的人。

 

可手上湿乎乎的全是血和雨水滑落的污垢，并不觉得很痛，但是会弄脏姜的，他突然又有些犹豫的缩手。

 

没缩回去，手被一双同样潮湿但温度更高的手掌握住，他被带着薄茧的手指抚过脸颊，指尖滑到下颌，他被抬起下巴，姜丹尼尔看了他一下，又收回手，转身朝着出酒吧的那条路跑回去。

 

“在这等我一下，很快回来。”

 

“姜……”邕圣祐张大眼睛看着姜丹尼尔的背影离自己越来越远，雨依然很大，他依稀看见姜丹尼尔再路灯昏黄的地方停下来，蹲在原地，他捡起了什么东西，又站起来，转身，朝自己的方向跑来。

 

“差点弄丢了。”姜丹尼尔手里捏着那根穿着黑曜石的颈带，他靠近，小心翼翼的把颈带环上自己的脖子，戴好，扶正。

 

“很漂亮。”他傻乎乎的笑着评价道。

 

简直比自己还要严格。

 

“姜。”邕圣祐感受着对方沉重的的喘息喷洒在耳边。

 

“嗯。”姜丹尼尔回他。

 

彼此额头相抵。他在雨中，他在车里，两个相似又截然不同的笨蛋，终于在一次又一次互相的对抗里，固执的坚守住了那一点纯粹坦诚的爱意。

 

邕圣祐环上他的脖子，在串流的车里，行人里，雨里热烈的亲吻他，回应他，拥抱他。

 

他突然发现，世界再怎么坏，生活再怎么糟，原来有一个人可以让自己不需要做任何确认，无比笃定的相信一件事“我在被爱”。

 

你不会伤害我，你不舍得伤害我，你会用尽全力保护我，爱我。

 

那么，我也是。

 

 

十二、降落人生

 

冲动犯的错，事后要承担的后果更甚，比如满腿伤疤的丑八怪，没有穿漂亮裙子的权利。

 

当然这话是邕圣祐自己说的，说这话时，姜丹尼尔正在把他身上那条淡紫色的真丝睡裙往身上脱。

 

“没有，还是很漂亮。”他他在穿上，伸张身体由着对方的手指一寸寸抚摸过皮皮肤的肌理，乳尖，腰腹，阴茎，大腿，脚踝。

 

姜丹尼尔在他伤口处舔舐，让他止不住的疼痛和兴奋。

 

他的一切情绪清晰地传递给了姜丹尼尔。

他紧皱的眉头，因疼痛的张大的双唇，抓挠在姜丹尼尔背上的五指，难耐轻哼的鼻音，他像被雨夜寒冷水汽打湿的花朵。

 

他毫无保留的把自己展露给面前这个人。

 

毫不掩饰的表达“痛”。

 

毫不掩饰的表达“你让我痛。”

 

毫不掩饰的表达“我允许你让我痛。”

 

这一刻他把自己当做祭品，全心全意，并且无比骄傲的，把自己献给这个让他爱也让他被爱的人。

 

两星期之后，他们搬了新的家。

 

新家在24层，有一个极开阔的露天阳台和一个完全开放式的厨房。

 

机长最近鲜少再执行远程航班了，家里养了猫——大猫小猫统统都需要照顾。

 

主播Ong也有了新的白天档电台节目，节目名称是一个单词attached，用以谈论人与人之间微妙的关系。

 

节目依然大获成功，主播Ong已经不再是那个需要佩戴月亮面具，时刻锋利尖锐待人的猫，他有爱人，有朋友，他终于敢大胆的展露自己另一面。

 

同事打趣时，会说Ong主播其实该是花变的吧。

 

是那种花园里顶漂亮一朵带刺的黑色玫瑰，机长悉心养护着他，为他寻觅全世界最好的养料和花露，用爱灌溉，以吻开花。

 

邕圣祐每次听这样的话，总是笑一笑，倒是姜丹尼尔会拦着邕圣祐，在他耳边吻一吻，多加上一句，说“并不全是这样，我坠落的时刻，是圣祐接住我。”

 

“其实他才是我降落的人生。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
